Pure White
by NerdGurl89
Summary: Alex was a shy 19 year old, never prone to get angry or even lose her temper. But when one insignificant thing sets her off, it sends her down a path she never knew existed. Rated T just to be safe for now. I have no idea!
1. I don't have a temper

A/N: It has been a massive amount of time since I have written any sort of fanfiction. I started out with Artemis Fowl, and then Harry Potter. I have since then become obsessed with Twilight, but never tried the fanfiction route. Until now. My friend Taylor got me into an RPG, and the ideas just overflowed. There's no way I can just wait for someone to post and leave it at that. This girl I have created is going to have her story darnit. So here it is.

This occurs after Breaking Dawn, btw.

Oh, and I don't own any of this, just the character of Alex. I don't own the lore with which she associates herself in this story, just the fact that she exists here.

I give credit for the name to Taylor, the facility to make it up to SM herself and to the Edward and Bella forum, esp. the RPG "After Breaking Dawn" thread that I currently am posting on as Alex.

Pure White

----------------------------

1. I don't have a temper, so what's going on here?

School was finally over, and it was a good thing, because lately I hadn't been feeling myself. Living on the Olympic Peninsula means that one rarely needs a fan on, even in the summertime, or close to it. But I was burning up all the time now, and I'm a cold natured person normally. My menopausal mother can tell you that, as she's the one who freezes me out every summer.

But that was the least of my problems, I was probably just overworked I kept telling myself. I needed to get in the last of my college applications before I missed the deadline. I had been flipping out all week the the prospect. I wanted to go to a good school, get away from this rainy, soggy reservation.

I had grown up an only child with only my mother for company. Her reason for this, she told me, was because my father had abandoned us after I was born. I took this in stride, though, and didn't really miss anything on that front. Rather, I felt like something else was missing. Like a lost puzzle piece. I'd felt like this ever since I could remember.

"Alexandra!" my mother yanked me from my daydreams. "you still have five applications to finish before tomorrow!"

"Yes, mom." Most kids my age would at least roll their eyes at the prospect, but I didn't like confrontation. Many bullies over the years have found themselves bewildered at the fact that not once did I try and defend myself when they would try and take my lunch every day. Anger just seemed like a waste of time, and there were always the nice teachers there to give me a replacement. I never understood anger, really.

My mother, on the other hand, was a very angry person. She could yell for longer than anyone on earth, I think. I worried about her blood pressure sometimes when she would get back from a particularly hard day at work, red in the face from yelling.

"Get down here NOW!" It must've been a bad day. She was always cranky, but never this impatient after work. I quickened my pace down the stairs, threw myself into the kitchen, and fell into the chair in front of the stack of applications.

I set to work immediately, filling in the mindless information that I had filled out over a hundred times in the past few weeks.

Next, I began work on the nearest essay. It was almost the same as all the others, with only slight changes, so I did not have to think about this either. After about ten minutes of this, my mother got up from her chair and walked behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"You should put a comma there," she stated, pointing at one of my sentences.

Suddenly, and without warning, a heat exploded inside of me. I felt so hot that steam should have been pouring out of my ears. What began as mere irritation turned into full blown rage within a few milliseconds. I became an observer, watching myself become uncharacteristically angry.

Then, as if that weren't enough, inside the core of my body, the source of the original heat, something changed. I'm not sure what, but the changing feeling began to spread rapidly throughout my entire body. I caught a flash of my mother's face; it was frightened, and it took another second to realize that the fright was directed at me.

All I knew was that I needed to get out of the house as soon as possible. I could not let whatever was happening hurt my mother. I forced my head to turn and find the door, and threw myself at it. Once outside, the real changing began. I cannot now remember how it felt, but I remember looking down and seeing paws instead of feet. Pure white fur covered my whole body.

_This is not good._ Was the first thing I thought.

------------------

Please review! Like I said, I haven't written fanfiction in forever!


	2. Alright, Calm Down

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! If not, please let me know what I can do to change it!

If you can't tell, I modeling the chapter titles after how Jacob's chapter titles were in Breaking Dawn.

-----------------------------------

2. Alright Calm Down...What Am I?

_OK, Alex, calm down _I thought to myself. I decided then that the first thing I needed to do was to see what had occurred. I remembered then that there was a pond a few feet into the forest behind our house.

I trotted into the forest, trying not to notice the paws hitting the ground under me. I also ignored the heightened sense of smell and sight I was suddenly gifted with. I just breathed in and out, and had one mission: to see what I was.

I neared the lake, and slowed my pace. As I reached the edge, and had half a mind to just forget about the whole thing. But I needed to know what had caused my already stressed-out mother to be frightened. So I slowly stepped forward until I saw, reflected in the water, a large white wolf. She was beautiful, without a spot to mar the perfect white. My black eyes, mirrored back in the lake, were still mine, and yet they weren't. I could see myself in the creature.

To be perfectly honest, I was not as surprised as one might think. While one part of my brain was dealing with the stress of the situation, the other had been going through all the possibilities. I had remembered one tale told by one of the elders when I was little of a tribe not far from here, whose young boys had turned into wolves. Although the boy part had not fit, there was no ruling it out now. Then I wondered how I was able to do this, when I was not even a part of that tribe. But more importantly, what was I going to do about this.

The only logical thing I could come up with, was that I needed to go to that tribe, and seek their help. I would do all I could to find them.

More pressing still was how I was going to get back to a state where I could actually talk to anyone. I was relatively calm now, considering the circumstances. _Maybe,_ I thought_, since it took irritation to turn me into this, the opposite will set it right_. There was a problem, though. I was already quite calm. Extreme calm would have to do, then.

I concentrated, clearing my mind of all worry and planning. I thought of the most calm thing I could; a waterfall I had once seen on a field trip with my science class.

It worked. I could feel the change happening. A cooling sensation spread from the spot where heat had radiated only a few minutes ago, followed by the changing feeling. Within seconds I was standing on two feet again.

"Uh oh," I exclaimed as soon as I got my bearings and realized that I was completely naked!

I looked around, and threw myself into the nearest bush, hoping and praying that I was far enough into the trees that the neighbors would not see. Then I took off, heading for the house, threw myself into the open door, and slammed it shut. I amazed myself at my newfound speed. I had never been an athlete. Using this I ran upstairs as fast as I could and threw on the pajamas I had laid out on my bed earlier.

"Mom?" I called.

"In the den," I heard her squeak from that direction. I marveled at the fact that she had not run away.

I ran downstairs to the den, and began, "Mom, I-"

"I know," she said gravely. "I have to tell you something. You're father was not from this tribe. He was a Quileute, the wolf-people. I had heard the stories of the tribe's origins, but along with most of that generation, did not believe them. You're grandfather did. He made us promise that if we were to have a son, to send him to them when he was of age. But I had you, and so there was nothing to worry about. After your father left, I severed all ties with the Quileutes and fled here with you. It seems you, my dear, will have to go back to them now. And it seems I will never escape them, either."

"You must see a man named Billy Black, who lives on the Quileute reservation in La Push at this address," she handed me a sticky note with an address already written on it.

"I cannot go with you, this is just too much for me to handle. I know I haven't been the best mother in the world to you these past years, I just hope that you find something better there. Good luck, sweetheart. I love you."

I hugged her close, "I love you too," I said tearfully. My mother could be a handful at times, but I loved her still. But this seemed like the best way. I would miss her immensely, though.

Without turning around again, I headed for the back door. I knew that the only way I would get there in good time was to change back into the wolf, and so I searched deep inside for a trigger. It did not take as long as I thought it would. I remembered the day before when a boy I had known from school asked why I had become so tall. It had not annoyed me at the time, but for the purpose it served now, I made it work. Within a heartbeat I was racing through the forest heading northwest, towards the sea, La Push, and conceivably, my destiny.

-----------------------------

REVIEW! I really need some feedback!


	3. So wait, there are VAMPIRES too!

A/N: Come on, guys, I can see that there are people reading this, but I want feedback! so review, review, REVIEW!

----------------------------

3. So wait, there are VAMPIRES too?!

I ran without stopping in the direction I knew La Push stood. After about an hour, I could smell the salt coming from the Pacific Ocean nearby, and I knew I had made it. To my right I could hear the sound of cars, so I followed the road until it led me where I wanted to go. I had done my best to tie my clothes on my back securely so I wouldn't have to meet this Billy person naked. As I drew closer to the edge of the forest, I slowed down to a stop behind a large oak tree. Without having to think this time, to my amazement, I phased back. I changed quickly, and nonchalantly exited the trees.

Right in front of me was a line of houses, and the closest to me matched the address on the sticky note in my jeans pocket. It was modest, like most houses on the reservations in the area. I walked up to the small house, knocked, and waited.

Instead of the coming footsteps I expected to hear, I heard a squeaky, rhythmic sound that I guessed to be a wheelchair. I looked down as an older man opened the screen door.

"Hello," I said politely. "My name is Alex. I was told to come here by my mother, she said you could help me with something"

"I don't know what I could help you with, but come inside and I'll see what I can do," the man I guessed to be Billy Black said.

I walked inside, letting him go ahead of me, and followed him into a small sitting room. He offered me the couch, while he remained in his wheelchair, and then looked at me curiously.

"So, Alex, what is it you need an old man like me for?"

"Well, I find myself...caught up in something I don't quite understand. You see, the past few days I haven't been feeling quite myself-"

"Woah hold on, I'm not an expert on girls! I may have two daughters but they had their mother for those types of things! Who have you been talkin-"

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm talking about," I explained quickly, blushing, "I was talking about something else a little less common. For the past few days, I've been unusually hot, and I've grown taller despite the fact that I should've stopped that process years ago. When that happened, I thought maybe it was just delayed growth, and maybe I was just sick. But last night, something happened."

"Oh, no, not again," Billy cut me off. "I know what you have come here, although I do not know how this could have happened twice. You are the second female werewolf in the whole of the Quileute history. But I do not understand, you're not from here, I've never seen you before. Definitely a Quileute by blood, though. Where are you from?"

I told him, and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "You would then be a part of my son Jacob's pack, then. He lives around a coven of bloodsuckers, the Cullens."

"Bloodsuckers?" I asked, confused.

"You mean you don't know why it is the Quileute wolves exist? I guess it makes sense, but you must have someone in your family who is from here."

"My father was from here, but I never knew him."

"Well now, I'm sorry. I'll explain as best I can."

He began by telling me the history of the Quileutes, describing a thrilling tale about warriors who could leave their bodies, and one about a chief who shared a body with a wolf. And then he began another, darker story, with the same chief, that described a creature; beautiful, pale, and dangerous. He explained that it had killed some from another tribe, who then called in the assistance of the Quileute wolves. They fought this creature, who in greater detail, reminded me of-

"-a vampire? You mean they exist too?" This all just seemed too improbable. I wondered when I was going to wake up, or I was going to hear something that my brain just would not accept. I doubted that would ever happen.

"That's what they are generally known as, yes. Many years after this occurred, a different group of them appeared. They were different in that they did not feed off of humans as the others had, but on animals. We made a treaty with them to keep off our land if we kept their secret. They eventually left, but have recently come back, and we have kept the treaty, until now, when it was changed and renewed."

He explained that this was the group he had mentioned earlier, the Cullens, and that it was to them I should go now. He said that some of them had extra abilities, specifically mentioning that one could understand us while we were wolves, because he could read minds. But more importantly, that his son, Jacob, could not leave them, so I should go to them immediately.

"It's complicated, but he can't leave them. So where you find them you'll find Jake. You can find them here," he said as he handed me a folded piece of paper with writing on it. Great, more to keep up with.

"Thank you, you've been a great help, Mr. Black. I think I'll go back home and get some things before I give these Cullens a visit." I got up and headed for the door. "Thanks again," I called behind me.

I decided that, even though I'd like to stay human for longer than a few minutes, that the fastest way to get back home was to phase again. I stripped down and tied my shirt around my neck and my pants around my leg. And within seconds I was a wolf, running for home again.

------------

A/N: I know that ending sucks, but it's late. REVIEW! I REALLY need the feedback!!


	4. Hmm that's interesting

A/N: Geeze, I'm turning these out pretty fast. I'd really love it if you could, after you read, say something really quick. I'd like to know what I'm doing right or wrong! Don't make me beg!

---------------------------------

4. Hmm...that's interesting...

I woke up early the next day. I had driven into the night back from home, before stopping at a rest stop near the address Billy gave me. I needed to sleep, or I would not be able to understand anything these Cullens or Jacob told me.

I turned the car on, stretched, and put it in gear. I decided to drive a little into the forest before getting out and phasing. After about five minutes, it seemed I was deep enough in. I got out of the car and put the keys on the seat. I doubted anyone would be looking around in the deep woods for abandoned cars that actually worked.

I decided that I would walk around human a while before phasing. I used my heightened senses to navigate around the traffic and the people at the rest stop. Cursing my bad directional skills, I realized that I had no idea which way to go. _Maybe_, I thought, _it would be better if I phased. Animals are better at tracking and direction._

Without thinking, I phased then and there. At the exact same time, I cursed loudly, although not sure whether I said it out loud or in my head. I had forgotten to take off my clothes first. At least I had remembered to bring clothes with me; I'd just have to come back before talking to anyone.

It felt good, and I didn't want to admit it, to be a wolf again. The feeling was incredible. I felt as if I had been in a closet with no room to stretch, and I was finally free of it. I could feel every muscle in my legs moving in harmony, pulling and stretching to move me forward. I felt truly alive.

As I ran, I thought. I turned everything over in my mind that I had learned about myself since that fateful night. I also remembered something Billy Black had mentioned while telling me the story of the Quileute wolves; he said that they could read each other's minds. That gave me an idea.

I listened as hard as I could with my mind for any sign of another consciousness. I did not hear anything for about ten minutes as I ran, until...

_I can't believe this, Vince?! Really, Leah have to imprint on Vince?! I mean, vampires aren't so bad, especially Edward, but VINCE?! That vamp's bad news. And she's my sister dammit. _

I quickly tried to think of something else, so it did not seem like I was trying to intrude. But I needed to talk to someone in the pack, so I decided the sooner, the better.

_Hello?_ I thought tentatively.

Nothing. The other pack member, a boy of course, was quite distracted with the problems he was worrying about, and so apparently could not hear my tiny, insignificant thoughts. I could sense, as if by a pull of a thread, where the thought was coming from, and decided that it would be my best bet to find the source. I plunged deeper towards the thoughts.

Suddenly, a new smell caught my attention as I ran, one that did not belong with the smells of the forest life. It smelled like ammonia, and it stung my nose. Not only that, but it also brought this new feeling, that I needed to protect myself. I felt the hair rise on my back. _Well, nothing unusual has come up yet, might as well follow this_, I thought. I shook off the feeling and turned to follow the new trail. It led deeper into the forest, away from the sounds of the cars and people at the rest stop. The forest became darker the deeper I went, but with my wolf eyes I could see just fine.

After five minutes of following this new, strange scent, I heard something to my left. It was very faint, and I could have just dismissed it as a squirrel running up a tree or a bird taking flight, but the smell had made me paranoid. I stopped dead and turned in the direction of the sound. The smell grew stronger, and I heard a twig snap somewhere in the distance. I looked around, deciding what to do. I concluded that I should hide first, to see what this new entity was before I decided how to deal with it.

I launched myself behind a conveniently placed boulder, and waited. I listened intently as the sound of wind rushing past something small, the size of a small human, came closer and closer.

Suddenly, behind me, there was a loud snapping sound that interrupted my intense thought. I jumped two feet in the air in surprise, and turned to face the source of the sound and now overwhelming smell; I almost barked in laughter.

In front of me stood a small, pixie-like girl who could be no more than seventeen, though she was the size of a ten-year-old. She had sharp, angled features, and spiky hair that stood out in every direction. She also wore a frustrated look.

"Please, do not run," the pixie-girl said in a high, bell-like voice. "My name is Alice Cullen. I will not hurt you."

I relaxed visibly so as to show that I understood.

"I know you cannot answer me unless you phase, and I doubt that you would want to phase in front of me without clothes. If you could follow me, I can help you with that. But we need to talk, strange wolf. You are a girl," she added in a thoughtful tone, "and maybe you could fit in mine or Esme's clothes. Either way, you should follow me."

I bowed my head once in a nod, and then followed her as she sprinted back the way she had come.

----------------

A/N: I never thought I'd finish! I had a bout of writer's block today when I was trying to write this, but it finally worked out! I'll get chapter 5 out as soon as I can!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!


	5. I didn't know

A/N: I know it's been longer than it should since I've updated, but I haven't had much inspiration. I also have been deciding where I should break off from the RPG plot and begin my own. I know there is one big thing that needs to happen before I do that, I just wonder what I should change to allow that. You shall see in the following chapter, I guess.

Oh, and I know Alice can't see the wolves. But she can see Alex; it's part of the plot. You'll see.

--------------------------

5. I didn't know that something like this could exist.

It took less time than I thought it would to come up to the house she was leading me too. I could have sworn I was more off course than I actually was.

The house was huge, and on the back side it was completely covered in glass. It was the biggest house I had ever seen in my entire life; I hadn't left the small town I had always called home. I must've been staring a bit too long, because the small creature in front of me coughed audibly. I turned and gave her my full attention, shaking off the awe.

"Let me run in and get you some clothes; you should be about Esme's size, I think," she looked past me for a second, eyes not focused on anything apparent. "Yes, they will fit." She seemed completely sure of that fact, and I wondered how she could know that.

I sat down on my haunches and waited as she sprinted lightly into the magnificent house. Before I could count to twenty she was back with a normal enough looking outfit: jeans and a long-sleeved flannel shirt, the type hikers wear. I was also relieved to see that she had grabbed some underwear as well; I was not about to roughing it _that_ much.

I sniffed at the folded pile in her hands, and couldn't help but cringe, even though I knew that was being rude. The smell was extremely concentrated being in close proximity with the creature, and caught me by surprise. I picked up the clothes in my mouth, and loped a couple of yards in the forest for cover.

She was right; the clothes did fit me perfectly. I jogged back to the house, and stopped a couple of feet in front of Alice.

"Thank you for the clothes."

"You are quite welcome. Why don't you come inside, Alex, and we can talk."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know things...but I shouldn't be able to know that specifically. I'm sorry, I'm being vague, but you've caused me to question a lot of things since I saw that you arrived.

"Wait, saw?"

"Just come inside, we can discuss it there."

My head was spinning. Who was this strange person; _what_ was she? Was she one of the vampires Billy mentioned? And what did she mean, "see?"

I followed her in a daze, not really seeing any of the inside of the beautiful house I had admired just moments ago. It seemed that as soon as I had phased, all human emotions came crashing down tenfold. The strangeness of my situation, along with the current one, sent my head in circles.

I eventually realized that we were in a finely furnished sitting room. There was a large flat screen TV and old fashioned furniture mixed with modern designed ones. And yet it all melded perfectly. I had always been interested in design; before two days ago, it's what I had planned to do with my life.

I sat down on the fancy leather couch I was standing in front of, and let the questions flow.

"What do you mean, you could see me coming? Are you a vampire? Where are the other wolves? What-"

"Woah slow down there," Alice said. "I think I should get Jasper in here, it'll make the explanation a little easier on you."

"Stay," she commanded.

Within seconds she was back with a serious looking, well I guessed now that they were vampires, blonde vampire with gold eyes just like hers.

All of a sudden I felt my anxiety disappear. It was like I had gone to the dentist office and was given laughing gas, except without the fuzziness. I was completely clear minded.

"Are you doing that?" I asked the new vampire.

Alice smiled up at him, "I'll explain everything."

"Yes, we are vampires. My family and I, that is. There are eight of us that are full vampires, and there's one that's half; she's a long story. But we'll get to her later. I guess we should call everyone in; they should know what's going on."

She had a concentrated look on her face, and soon there were three more vampires walking in. One was taller with bronze hair, and with him was another girl vampire with long brown hair. Holding her hand was what looked like a six-year-old girl, but I could tell there was something off about her. I could hear her heartbeat, but although it was quick like a wolf's, she looked more like a vampire.

Following behind them was what I could only guess to be a fellow wolf. He had a heartbeat, for one, and it was accelerated like mine, but looked like a normal human. He was large, almost seven and a half feet tall, and bulky. Strangely enough, I spotted him staring lovingly at the strange child walking in front of him; I couldn't see anything that could tie him to her; they didn't look related.

Behind him was possibly the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life. More beautiful than any supermodel, and I instantly wanted to sink into the leather couch I was sitting on in shame. There was no way I could deserve to be in the same room as this creature. Beauty like this shouldn't exist for the sake of every girl's self-esteem, including mine. She was blond, with curls down past her shoulders. Next to her was a bulky vampire with curly brown hair and a boyish face.

The last to enter were two more vampires, both only slightly older looking than the rest. A blond vampire who had the air of someone who had overcome much, even though he only looked about twenty-five entered with a motherly vampire with long brown hair and a loving smile on her face.

I realized then that I had not been paying attention to where everyone was sitting, and that the strange child had sat right next to me, and was looking up at me expectantly. I turned my head away, feeling awkward, and looked at Alice.

She introduced the first couple as Edward and Bella, and the child was named Reneesme. I shook hands with the two, and smiled at the child, who continued to stare. I had to jerk my head away again to keep from feeling awkward.

She introduced the rest quite fast, but I kept up. I remembered Jacob because he had been mentioned to me before by Billy, thought I'd never seen him. I planned to talk to him later about the pack thing. I greeted everyone as they were introduced, and tried not to stare too much.

"Seth should be here soon," Jacob said. "I called him when I Edward said we needed to head back. He was running a perimeter with Leah, but she has to take off and interview for a job. You can meet her later," he told me. "It might be better when we're not around the bloodsuckers, they always make her cranky."

Everyone laughed at the joke that I obviously didn't get. I hoped that this Leah wouldn't been as mean as he implied. I didn't want to cause trouble.

"Ok, everyone," Alice began in her high soprano, "I've called this meeting because something incredible and strange has happened. Alex here is a wolf. But I can _see_ her. I saw her coming here. Billy sent her to us. Apparently, Jacob, you have a new pack member."

"Wait, stop," the one named Edward exclaimed. "How is that possible? You can't even see Nessie, isn't it something deeper than just the fact that they are wolves? The only explanation for this is that she's different genetically than the other wolves. Have any of you heard of this happening in your lore, Jacob?"

"Hybrids weren't known, no. I've thought of it, obviously," he blushed as he mumbled the last part, and for some reason Edward growled. "But I don't know if it's ever happened."

"WAIT!" I finally screamed in the middle of the discussion. "What are you talking about? I'm right here, so you can stop talking about me like I'm in another room!"

"Of course," the one named Carlisle said gently, "you must be terribly confused. Let me explain some of this to you."

He began with their history, and I could tell that it was a bit truncated. He told me many stories, about each of the vampires in the room. I was particularly interested in the story of the, what I now saw was a family, next to me. How the girl Bella had given up her humanity for her family. I found it very touching.

Another interesting fact I learned was about the abilities some of the vampires possessed special abilities. Edward could read minds, which explained how they arrived without Alice having to go get them. Jasper could manipulate emotion, which explained the sudden calm I felt when he came into the room. I would have to remember to find him next time I was having one of my anxiety attacks; something told me that I would have them more often now.

And he finally explained that Alice could see the future. Finally, I understood what she meant when she said she could see me coming.

"And that's the problem," she reiterated her previous statement. "I have never been able to see a wolf before you. We believed that it was based on genetics, which is why I couldn't see Nessie, either, because they are somewhat alike. So you see the dilemma."

I was about to answer when I heard a door open nearby.

"There you are!" Jacob exclaimed, and stood up. I turned to look at who he greeted.

My world shifted. I could literally feel the earth moving and shaking as its center of gravity moved to settle on this stranger who just milliseconds ago walked through the door.

------

Uh oh! Who is it? Next chapter coming very soon!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	6. This isn't possible

A/N: Sorry I had to leave that cliffhanger there! It screamed out to me, and I just felt like being mean :)

I'd like to know if you knew who it was or not before you read this chapter. So tell me when you review!

---------------------

6. This isn't possible

There's no way this was real. There's no way anyone in the entire would could ever feel like this, because they would die from the sheer force of it.

A boy around my age had walked in to the room, and had become the center of my universe. My head would not wrap around the idea.

I mentally slapped myself and forced my eyes to focus on the person. I can't feel this way about someone if I didn't know what they looked like.

He was tall and muscular like Jacob, and I assumed all other wolves. He had beautiful brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black, and held my gaze almost as if he had the same problem with staring as I did. I made my eyes leave his to look at his short hair, just past a buzz. It was dark, like most like us.

"No, no no no not again, not another imprinting!" I head someone in the room say.

"Rosalie, shhh," said another. And before I knew it, the room had emptied around us. I barely registered that fact.

"W-who are you?" I said quietly. I blushed deeply, wondering what he would be thinking.

"Seth," he whispered, looking down. That was weird, why would he be nervous? I expected disgust or him to just laugh at me and walk away, but not this.

"Alex," I mumbled, looking down as well. _He must think I'm the biggest freak_ I thought sadly. The thought sent a wave of pain through my heart. And that confused me further. I wondered how in the world I could feel like this about a person I just met.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he came and sat next to me on the couch, and looked at me. He looked at me with the same look I felt I was giving him; it was a look of complete and utter obsession.

"What's imprinting?" I asked, finally breaking the silence. It was the only other thought I could coherently put into words at the moment, and I thought maybe it had something to do with how I felt. He looked as if this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, it's kinda like love at first sight, except much, much stronger," he said the last part with a strange intensity, and turned his eyes to mine again. "It's a wolf thing." He waited for it to sink in, as if he expected me to run away any second.

"Does it happen to girl wolves?" I asked, trying to make sure it's what had happened to me.

He looked surprised at my question. "It happened to my sister recently, and she's all we have to go off of."

"Well, now you have me," I said. "I'm a wolf, too." I didn't realize until I said it that the first part of my sentence gave away a bit too much. I had meant it in a different way then in the context I had given it. I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"So is that's what's happened?" I asked. I suddenly and inexplicably became braver, and added, "I've never felt anything like this before."

His jaw dropped, and if the moment had been less intense I would have giggled.

"You think _you_ imprinted on _me_?" he asked, still aghast.

'Umm...yeah..." I said, all confidence gone. I should have known he would think I was a freak. "I can leave, if you want. You don't have to deal with me, if you don't want--"

"Woah, hold on, stop right there. I didn't think this was possible, but I think we've imprinted on each other. I know I've imprinted on you, no doubt about that, but if you feel the same way..." My heart leapt at the words, though my mind still was reluctant to accept it. "A double imprinting has never been heard of before, but I guess there's a first for everything," he finished, smiling. He gently and all the while asking permission with his eyes took my hand in his. A thrill ran through my entire body.

"But we don't even know each other," I said, not really giving force behind the words. I was already given over, and logic was far back on my list of importance at the moment.

"We have forever to learn," he said softly, and I felt reassured for the moment. But something in what he said tugged at my curiosity again.

"What do you mean, forever?"

"You have a lot to learn about us, Alex. Werewolves can live for a long time, as long as they continue to phase."

Wow. That's something. "Well then, I guess we have quite a while, then, if not forever." I said, astonished and slightly shaken at what he told me.

I slid closer to him, my body acting of it's own accord and without my permission. I would have never had the courage to do so of my own free will. But it felt like a magnetic pull were forcing me closer to this stranger. Because that's who Seth was to me, as much as it hurt to admit it; he was a stranger to me. And yet, I could not deny that I felt more strongly towards him than I had ever felt towards anyone, even my own mother (although she wasn't much to go by; she hadn't felt strongly towards me either).

I tentatively rested my head on Seth's shoulder and sighed. I gave in to the pull, despite my common sense yelling at me the entire time that I was in love with someone I didn't even know. But my heart yelled back: I had long enough to know him, like Seth said. We had forever, and that was enough.

---------

I know this is terrible! This is practically the worst chapter I've written! But leave review and tell me what I can do to make it better! Imprinting is SO hard to write about!


End file.
